


Comfortably numb

by TwoWorldsChild



Series: Same ship, different day [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain & CMO, Gen, I change the songlines a little bit, In Memory of Anton Yelchin, a late farewell, after Beyond, drunken musing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWorldsChild/pseuds/TwoWorldsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only realized your own mortality as soon as you lost somebody, who stood close. It was like an alarm bell, like a warning that you should use every day until the last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortably numb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker and this is another translation...-and I struggle sometimes with the words, the grammar and I really hate online translator. But I gave my very best. Forgive me any mistakes and the butchering of the beautiful English language. And I own nothing from the ST'verse, also not the Song or the pic!

* * *

 

_**Hello?**_

_**Is there anybody in there?** _

_**Just nod if you can hear me.** _

_**Is there anyone home?** _

 

The bottle wandered again across the table, but he had stopped long ago counting the consumed drinks. Judging by the rapidly decreasing contents, he also did not need. Already felt, how every square centimeter of his body became unfeeling and lethargy started to appear. And with the last rest of rational consciousness it was clear, that tomorrow he would it very probably regret, but then, at least, he would not be alone in his misery. But this whiskey was quite worth it, real perfection with a taste of honey and caramel. A birthday present of Pavel, who knew about his love for some fine American Bourbon. In spite of the increasing feeling of cotton in his head, he could not prevent that melancholy joined as an uninvited guest their table.

You only realized your own mortality as soon as you lost somebody, who stood close. It was like an alarm bell, like a warning that you should use every day until the last. And all of sudden he felt dizziness build up which ruined every attempt, to direct these depressive thoughts towards Jim. Resignedly he bowed his head, wrapped in the recycled air, artificially generated warmth and the smell of whiskey. However, suddenly he believed to see a golden light from the corner of his eye. But when he turned around, was there nothing, and he found first no explanation, then merely the alcohol. And when he looked to Jim, who had turned his head in the same direction, suddenly he knew with a certainty, which needed no words, that somebody had appeared for a late farewell. Here, aboard their new ship, which still needed for a while a settling-in period to do justice to the concept of a real home.

It was, as if he heard a wordless whispering... like the quiet promise of a reunion, sometime, somewhere, behind the last border which they all had to cross sooner or later. And he filled against better advice their glass anew, thought of the past days and a young navigator for whom nobody could substitute, should substitute. Who would have forever a place in their hearts.

And almost synchronically they lifted their glass and permitted to themselves hope, that the next three years would run a little more peacefully.

 

_**Like a distant ship's smoke on the horizon.** _

_**The pain is only coming through in waves.** _

_**And I have become comfortably numb.** _

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
